


Sister location human au

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ballora and Baby are roommates, F. Foxy and F. Freddy are roomies, F/M, Get ready for small references to the fandom, Human AU, Purple guy is Baby's dad who is abusive and has been known to shock her, She had a brother but dosen't know where he went, barely tied in with cannon guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Baby moved into an apartment with her older sister Ballora and her two friends.





	1. Moving in and first impressions

Baby walked behind her older sister,rolling her suitcase into the apartment. "Well here we are. Home sweet home". Her sister Ballora says a smile on her face.

"Ballora! Is that you?". A voice that Baby dosen't recognize. 

"Yeah it's me Freddy. My sisters here too. The one I told you about.

A boy no older than 18(he almost looked 16 to her) came out of a room. He wore a pink shirt and white pants. His hair was white also,but that was not the weirdest thing about him. He weirdest thing was the blue rabbit puppet on his hand.

"Hiya! My names Freddy". He holds out the hand without the puppet on it. She shakes it cautiously. "Uh,Baby. Can I ask,what's with the puppet?".

"Don't call me puppet!". The puppet says angrily.

She jumps back. "Sorry sorry sorry". Freddy's apologizing to her profusely. "He gets upset when people call him puppet". He's scratching begins the puppets ears and the puppet has its arms crossed.(it's too cute to actually look upset).

"This is Bonnie,but his friends call him Bon-Bon".

"Uh". This is weird right?. The puppet-Bonnie- somehow rolls its eyes at me. Ballora puts a hand on my shoulder. I can tell she wants me to go along with it so I do.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Bonnie". I gave a weak smile. 

Freddy's face lights up with a blinding smile. "You don't think I'm wierd or physco or anything?". 

Yes. That's exactly what I think, yet I shake my head. His smile somehow grows. "Ya hear that Bon? She likes us!".

Bonnie rolls his eyes(can puppets do that?). "Of course she likes us. Im awesome".

"Bon". Freddy deadpans. Bonnie sighs. "Fine. I guess your awesome too".

Freddy smile. "There we go!".

He turns to talk to my sister and I hear a crash from the bedroom. 

"FREDDY! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY SUIT!". An enraged voice with an Australian accent shouts.

"Check under my bunk!".

Silence.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD IT BE THER-never mind, found it!".

Soon after a guy emerged from the room. He was taller and slimmer than Freddy. He wore a white shirt and pink pants,with a pink bow tie. A strip of his white hair was dyed pink. He also had an eyepatch.

"Who's the rugrat?". He asks,leaning against Freddy slightly. He crosses his arms and looks at me.

"Foxy,you know Baby. My little sister. I talk about her all the time". Ballora said,trying to nudge him towards who I am.

"Oh,this is the little bugger. Don't ya have a pacifier to suck?". He says smirking at me.

"Why don't you go give patchy the pirate his eyepatch back". I shoot back.

He glares at me and I glare at him. Ballora can tell I'm about to pounce on this fool,so she puts her hands on both my shoulders and pulls me back.

"Well guys I think you should go to work. Don't wanna be late". Ballora urges them out.

Freddy grabs on to Foxys shoulders and practically steers him out of the apartment.

"Bye ladies. See you after 9!". Freddy shouts as they start walking down the stairs.

Ballora sighs in relief as she shuts the door. Probably glad there was no fight. "You shouldn't argue with foxy like that".

"He started it! And what kind of name is Foxy anyway?!".

Her face became serious. "Don't ask him about his name. It'll piss him off big time".

I roll my eyes. "Fine".

"Now". She says,standing up and giving me one of her dazzling ‘I’m your older sister and I can do anything smiles’. I usually just call em goober grins. 

"Lets unpack".


	2. Pen pineapple pizza pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby gets to see a tired Freddy and Foxy after a long shift at their job.

"It looks great!". I say,standing back and admiring our work. Ballora already had the bottom bunk of the bunk beds in her room,but since there was no other girls here she had the whole room to herself. She immediately let me get top bunk(my adorable charm may have helped a bit) and we began unpacking. I had everything ready. Some glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling,my sheets for a cartoon I love(Steven universe) and I was already in my pjs. 

It was a red nightgown and I had on some slippers. Suddenly the door swings open and Freddy and Foxy walk in. Freddy's leaning on Foxy as though he's carrying the wait of the world. "Hey guys!". Ballora greets them. "I'll order a pizza for dinner. The two practicality turn green and Foxy gags. 

"N-no thanks B. Some kid puked up a whole pie,so I think I'll skip on that Pizza". Freddy says. Foxy practically collapsed against the couch and Freddy slid down next to him. "I'd love some pizza! But no one ever asks the Bunny do they?". Bonnie asks. This time Freddy rolls his eyes at the rabbit. "Bon,ya know you can't eat and I don't even think I could get near a pizza without hurling. Sorry bud". Bonnie frowns and crosses his arms. "Whatever". He says,but he looks slightly concerned for Freddy's condition. 

" Are you ok?". I ask.

"Hmm? Yeah I m fine. Just tired". His eyes have had long since been closed and his mouth drifted open. Foxy is leaning on him his eyes halfway shut and about to fall asleep. 

I pulls on Ballora skirt. "Can we still order pizza I'm starving". I say as quietly as I can. 

She looks at the two fast asleep in the couch and nods. "Yeah. Just try to be quiet. He's a real grouch when he's tired". I assume she's talking about Foxy. The guy was already a grump when it came to everything else. I couldn't imagine him tired. "Put a sticky note on the door that's says to knock quietly please". Ballora says dialing the pizza place number in her phone. "Wow he must be a real grump if your going to this much trouble". I say,grabbing the sticky notes and searching for a pencil. Then I see one. It's a pen actually and it's sticking out of Freddy's shirt pocket. It's a bit close to Foxy and Ballora definitely wouldn't approve of my plan but a curious part of me(the one that gets me in trouble a lot,that's the one) wants to see what'll happen if he gets woken up. I creep over making sure Ballora's not looking and as soon as I get close enough I reach out to grab it. I lean over Freddy as much as I can without touching him. Bonnie sees this and is holding back laughter. I send him a quick glare. I'm so close to grabbing that pen. I reach out a little more. 'Almost got it'. Just a bit more. Then the doorbell rings. It startled me which made me squeal and fall on to Freddy's stomach which makes him wake up fast,eyes wide and alerted. They seem a bite brighter and bluer than usual. As if they were glowing. He sees me and his eyes go back to normal. I'm about to let out a sigh of relief when Foxy shuffles next to us. I notice Ballora out of the corner of my eye. I swear we're all frozen holding our breath. The amount of curiosity I had was mostly drained and all I wanted now was to be out of this situation. Foxy sits up,sees me in Freddy,who has a pleading smile on his face,as if trying to will Foxy to not hurt me. Foxy glares at me for a second before trudging into his room. The door slams causing me,Freddy,Bonnie and Ballora to wince. Once it's quiet for a moment we all sigh in relief. Freddy adjusts me so I'm sitting on his lap and for a second it feels like I'm actually sitting in Santa Claus. I can already feel the questions about to come. Before anyone can say anything I reach into Freddy's shirt pocket and pull out the pen. "Here ya go". I say to Ballora,chuckling weakly. Bonnie bursts out laughing as Ballora face palms. Freddy's laughing quietly which makes me laugh because not everyone's mad at me. Then I hear someone else laughing. Ballora. Her laugh is so elegant. It sounds snobby but if you knew her you knew it's just how she laughs. Soon we're all laughing uncontrollably. "SHIT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS OR ELSE". Foxy shouts at us enraged. We quickly hush,save for a few giggles. The doorbell rings again. Ballora goes to answer it,paying the pizza guy and apologizing for the long wait. She walks back into the living rooms don't gently places the pizza on the table. She opens it and the aroma of pizza fills the room. Then Freddy jumps of the couch into his and foxys shared room slamming the door behind him. We can faintly here the sound of him puking his guts out.


	3. Dance studios and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballora drags Baby to her dance studio because no ones available to watch her. While at the dance studio Baby meets a boy. Antics ensue

"Baby. Wake up". The voice of my sister called out to me. I rolled over and buried myself under the blankets. She in turn pulled them off. I curled into a ball. Blanket or no,I was not getting up at 6 am. It was winter break and I was not giving up without a fight. 

-|-

I pout as I sit on the couch. I forgot how strong my older sis was. I personally blame dancing. "You sure you can't watch her today". Ballora asks Freddy for the 3rd time. 

The man sighs. "Sorry dudettes. Promised Foxy I'd go with him to his mums house. I'm his buffer".

"What's a buffer?". I ask

Bonnie smirks at me. "Someone you bring with you to your parents house so they can't blame you for existing and so they can help distract your parents when the getting on your last damn nerve,and are about to fucki-". 

"Bon!". Freddy hisses at him. Probably thinking I'm to young to understand things like that. 

"Oh. Why can't I be your buffer. Or even Bonnie". 

"Because your a bit too young and they'd probably think im your dad and they'd freak out. And Bon's,no offense bud, a puppet and not as many people are as cool with that as you'd think. In fact he totally ruined my first date". Bonnie laughed. "Hey it all worked out in the end. The girl even smooched ya!". Freddy blushed and so did my sister,so I could easily guess who the girl in the story was. Bonnie knew too judging by how he winked at me. I hold in giggles. I knew I shouldn't but I had to ask. "Who was the-". Foxy walks in,grabs Freddy's arm and bids Ballora adieu as he pulls Freddy out of the apartment. Not even acknowledging me in the process. I give a hurrump. Ballora laughs. "Cheer up love. Now let's get a move on". Ballora says,way too cheerful than someone should be at this ungodly hour. She practically drags me her car. As soon as we're in and on our way I change the radio station to hardcore dubstep. Ballora changes it back to her classical ballet music(which is tres terrible if your asking me). I grunt and cross my arms,turning the glare out the window,and thats when I see him. A boy my age staring out the window at me. When he notices me looking at him,he ducks his head back down as his car slows down and we pass him. I press against the window to see if I can spot him again,but the blue van is long gone. "What's out there? It looked like you were trying to jump out the car". Ballora questions from beside me. "Nothing. I thought I saw something,but I didn't ". -|- We arrive at the dance studio around 7. I yawn and stretch as I get out of the car. "Why are we here again?". I ask "Because I had a class I'd forgotten about and I couldn't just cancel". She ushers me inside the building. There's a lot of people running around at 7 in the morning and it's making me kind of dizzy. And then I see him. He's standing across the room,leaning against the wall next nonchalantly. He's sipping a box of apple juice as he scans the room. He's dressed in a black leotard and tights. I excuse myself from Ballora,who's not even paying attention and make my way over to him. When he sees me he nearly chokes on his juice. "Your that boy from the car,aren't you?". I ask. There's no doubt,how many kids wear an eyepatch anyway? "Y-you must have the wrong guy". The boy stuttered. "No. I saw you. You looked at me then turned away. Why?". I demand. "Because I was nervous". He says,his eyes searching everywhere but me. "Why?". "Because...you were so pretty. And I've never talked to a pretty girl before,so I was scared. Happy?". I smile. "Very". "Well I gotta get to class so...." "Yeah yeah". I nod. "So I'll see you later? My older sister works her,so I'll probably be here a lot". He nods, as if processing this information. "Well why don't we-". He's cut off by an alarm sounding on his phone. "That's the bell. I better go". He tears a piece of paper of something,and scribbles down something. He puts it in my hand before running off. After he's gone I look down at the piece of paper and what he wrote. It's a phone number.


	4. Phone calls and 'maybe' boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is freaking out! Should she call this stranger? What will she say?!

Baby's pacing back and forth in the living room,blocking the tv for a few seconds each time. Freddy isn't paying attention to her. He's too busy watching his cartoon. 'Gravity rises' maybe? She doesn't care, she's too busy ranting. 

"Should I call him? What will I say? What will he say? What if he wants to go on a date with me? Or worse be my boyfriend?!". She complains/worries to Bonnie. She's never have guessed that she'd be talking to a puppet but here she was. 

Bonnie scoffed. "Chill girl. I didn't realize him asking to be your boyfriend was bad".

"I don't know if I WANT him to be yet? That's the problem!". She shouts at him. 

"Ugh. I'll never understand women". Bonnie groans.

"And what would I wear?! Would a dress be to formal for a first date? Would jeans be to casual?". She had no clue. 

"I'm gonna regret this but maybe ask Foxy boy. He's a fashionista. He used to be a model. Now he designs in his spare time". Bon says crossing his arms. 

"Anymore dirt on him?". I ask greedily. 

Bon smirks. "He used to run track. The length of half a pizzeria in 3 seconds flat".

"Like the flash". I mumble in somewhat awe.

"Hey guys. I can't hear my show". Freddy says. 

I apologize while Bonnie just tells him to toughen up. 

"Thanks for the advice Bon!". I says dashing towards Foxy's and Freddy's room. I knock 3 times and wait.

"WHAt. Oh you". Is all he says before shutting the door in my face. 

I knock again after regaining my nerve. 

"What?!". He asks annoyed. 

"I...I need help with something". 

His face softens for a second but quickly hardens again, and I wonder if I imagined it. 

"With?". He asks impatiently.

"I have boy troubles". She blurts out. 

He sighs,rolling his eyes dramatically. " Get in here".

She grins,brushing past him and sitting down in the bottom bunk. 

"Why are you sitting there?". He ask after closing the door,staring at her strangely. 

"What?". 

"That's Freddy's bunk. All the junk food n shit might make that clear. Mines the top,obviously. Alpha wolf!".

He says the last part passionately. She gets off the bottom bunk(dusting off crumbs ew) and climbs the latter to the top bunk,Foxy following her. 

They sit across from each other,Foxy waiting for baby to start talking. 

"So I met this boy at Ballora's dance place,and he asked me out and it's a first date so I don't know what to where and where we should go and if I should pay or if he should-".

"Wear a fancy t-shirt and and jeans,bring money in case he can't or dosen't want to pay and a pizza place is good. Maybe the movies". Foxy says without taking a breath. 

"Wow". Baby breaths out. "Your good".

"Yeah. I know. Now get out".

"Already. But we were just starting to connect". She whines. 

"Nope. Out". Foxy says,pointing towards the door. 

She pouts but reluctantly climbs down the ladder and walks out the door. She hears it lock behind her,and she deflates. 

She slumps over to the couch and flips down on the couch next to Freddy. 

"Hey. How'd it go". Freddy asks,not looking up from the tv. He reaches his hand a bowl full of chips,grabbing a handful and munching on them loudly. 

"Ok. I guess". Her voice is quiet and not at all energetic or happy as it usually is. 

Freddy pauses the tv. "I was afraid this would happen. He might have been a bit harsh, but-".

"Harsh? Harsh?". I say,my voice rising. 

"He practically shattered my heart into a million pieces an then took the pieces and burned them to make a knife,which he then used to stab me in the back". She rants angrily. 

Freddy wraps a chubby arm around her,pulling her into a hug. 

"I know he's mean sometimes,but that's just how he is. You'll get used to it". Freddy says. The last part of that sounds like-.

"He's hurt you hasn't he?". She asks pushing herself away from him so she could see his face clearly. 

"Well. With his words. He lets out a lot of stress in other people-".

"Mostly on you?". She asks,interrupting his sentence. 

"Well yeah. I'm good at taking stress". He nods. 

"But that's not fair. He's your friend. That's not how friendship works". I argue back. 

"Look kiddo. That's how me and him work ok. You'll just have to accept that". Freddy laments. 

"But-". She starts but is quickly interrupted by Freddy. 

"We can argue about this all night,or we can watch cartoons". He offers. 

She sighs,but cuddles up next to him anyway. 

"What's this show about?". She asks. 

"I'm so glad you asked. These two kid,Dipper and Mabel(their twins)move to this town call gravity falls-".

"Ok I've heard enough. Let's just watch the show".


	5. Huh? Coherent plot? No no no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up with the mystery boy and it took me forever to pick a fnaf character to be her bf but between ballon boy, and spring trap. But I hope I made the right choice. ;)

"Alright here we go". Baby gave herself a small pep talk as she walked on the sidewalk to the pizza place then were meeting up with. 

She gladly went with Foxy's decision for clothing as she wore nice jeans with bedazzled pockets and a pretty light red shirt with ruffles near the top and her hair in two pigtails

She took a deep breath and pranced into the pizzeria. She looked around for the boy who held her heart. (God that sounded cheesier than a triple cheese pizza with cheesy crust)

He looks up at her and she feels her face go pink. He cuter than she remembers. He's doned in a tux t-shirt and black pants which dosen't look half bad. He smiles up at her and she blushes more as she sits down and licks up the menu. 

A waitress comes by to take their order and she's stuck with her least favorite thing ever. 

Small talk.

"So...". She says and trails off. 'Why would you even try'?'. Mentally berates herself. He chuckles. "Not good at small talk either huh?". She grins slightly and shakes her head. "Never have been never will be it seems".

"Well I haven't actually told you my name yet, sorry about that by the way". He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and giggle. 

"My name is Trapper. Kinda a weird name I know but most of my friends call me Trap".

"No it's not weird at all. Well it's a little weird. But it suits you don't worry". He grins at her and she turns with a smile and blush adorning her face. 


End file.
